wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Costasiella
---- ::"You must feel so clever, dad, for naming us both after some dumb sea slug." :Costasiella, a dragoness who will only respond to Siella. She seems the type of dragon to instantly come off as rude and constantly annoyed with everyone else. Obnoxious, perhaps. :But she's allowed to act like snobbish royalty. After all, she is one. A princess. Perhaps not directly, but the throne is within reach. :Maybe when she's ready. Then, she'll happily claim what is rightfully hers. Not exactly. She has a chance to win and take the wheel, to steer the SeaWings where she sees fit. And that seems to be enough. :She'll become the queen. When she's ready. .appearance. ---- ::"Stop saying I look like a Sea Sheep. I hate those things." :Costasiella is gorgeous. And standing tall, she doesn't hide it. A slender form that cuts through the sea, she moves with the grace of a dolphin. She is always in a perfect pose, her back straight and her posture helping her wiry build look just that much taller. :Her main scales are a pale green, bright yet not too forceful on the eyes. This fades quickly into an off white shade that colors her underbelly and her snout. Her webbing is an aqua shade, one that matches her wings in shade. Covering her body are pine green markings, several shades lighter than her horns. Her eyes rest coldly, in a pale yellowish color. :The dragoness wears plenty of jewelry. Pearls lace her horns, rest upon her neck, and loop around her wings. She is constantly decorated, and her stance reveals she is clearly proud of it. At first glance, anyone can tell. :She's ready to be a queen. .personality. ---- ::"Keep on calling me that, and I'll get you beheaded." .backstory. ---- ::"Queen Coral has no heirs? Are you serious? I'm right here." :It is a little known fact that Queen Coral had a second brother. After all, he struck out on his own early in adulthood, with the sort of immature adventurism paired with power a dragon of his age could have. He struck out on his own, settled in a poverty stricken area, and married a peasant, banishing himself to the footnote of history books forever. :He had everything, in an area where everyone had nothing. :After two eggs suddenly appeared, he made the wise decision of moving towards a more affluent neighborhood, where fancy gems were in need, instead of something to gawk at. Where dragons actually wanted and could afford such things. :He set up a jewelry store, using his collection of jewels from his time as a prince to his advantage. At it was here, at this time and place, with a happy couple enjoying riches without the confines of the palace, that Costasiella was born. :She wasn't aware of her royal status as a child. It wasn't that she didn't care - but that she didn't know. Along with her twin, Kuroshimae, she lived a casual, normal existence. As a child, she didn't wonder too much, not even about where the the gemstones came from. :Then she asked. On a rather normal morning, she asked for the first time in her two years. And her parents answered, gently. They didn't know how she'd react, but it wouldn't be something too terrible, right? It was never a secret - simply something that was never talked about. :She exploded. The dragonet was angry, immediately beginning to rage. She was a princess! She was eligible for the throne! Why didn't her parents ever tell her? She insisted they were in the wrong. She was a princess, she could rule the land. And yet her parents hid that from her, for no obvious reason. :Costasiella sulked in her room for a full week. .relations. ---- ::"Okay. You're disgusting." .trivia. ---- ::"Yes. I like eating octopuses. You're chewing on a dolphin and you're calling me a monster?" .gallery. ---- ::"Look, I'm smart enough to see if art is trying to subtly mock me." Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Other)